Clary Makes Her Move
by Bagginsthename
Summary: When will they learn to stop fighting it already! That is what prompted this little diddy. J
1. Chapter 1

Clary Makes Her Move

Chapter One

Disclaimer: This story is not to be associated with Cassandra Clare or her writing. :P Like it could be mistaken for it anyway.

The sun is setting over Central Park as Jace sits by the lake. It is spring, but still cool out once the sun sets. Jace sits on his jacket to keep his butt dry, and the air temperature doesn't bother him as he sits and thinks. From behind a girl is walking up to Jace. When she arrives within a few steps she lets herself be heard so Jace will turn and look.

"Hi" says Clary.

"Hi there" says Jace with a small smile as he starts to rise.

"Oh, don't get up, I was hoping to join you." says Clary. But it doesn't stop Jace from standing and picking up his jacket and shaking it off.

"That's alright. I was just thinking, but with the sun going down it is getting cold and you don't have a jacket. Here use mine." says Jace as he walks over and gently layers his leather jacket over Clary's shoulders. Clary reaches her right hand across her body and lays it on top of Jace's hand on her shoulder . Her eyes sparkle in the twilight as though they were wet with tears, but her face does not give away any signs that she was crying. Jace keeps his hand under her smaller, warmer hand on her shoulder, afraid to move. He waits for Clary to do something, to make her next move. Their eyes are locked, small smiles are reflected from each of them in the others eyes.

"Jace?" asked Clary now taking the palm of his hand in between both of her warm hands.

"Yes, Clary." said Jace almost holding his breath.

"If you could put aside that we are siblings I want to talk to you as a friend." said Clary.

"Well siblings can still be friends , you know." said Jace with his devilish grin. Clary waited a moment. She knew he was nervous, she was making him nervous, and he wasn't being sarcastic to be mean. She needed to get a grip. A moment later she started.

"I've read stories about people meeting and something is felt between them. I also grew up never knowing of the world you grew up in, that your world, this world even existed outside of some religious fanatics rantings. I would have sooner believed in little green men from Mars then angels walking among humans and protecting us, them, whatever." said Clary. Now she was the one who was flustered. Jace spoke as she tried to gain composure.

"Clary, you are a Shadowhunter. There is no doubt in my mind about this. Magnus admitted about your mother bringing you to him to erase the evidence, if nothing else comes into your pretty little head..." said Jace, but Clary interrupted him.

"You think my head is pretty?" asked Clary. Jace smiled a very big smile when he realized this had nothing to do with discussing angels and demons.

"Yes, Clary, I think you have a very pretty head and it is connected to a very sexy body." said Jace as he stepped closer. There wasn't any room left in between them, not even enough for the knowledge that they were brother and sister.

"We've only met a short time ago, my world has been turned upside down, I'm not sure about anything anymore. I don't know what is real or imagined. I sometimes think I am going crazy. And through all of this you are always by my side." said Clary.

"Crazy isn't so bad sometimes." said Jace leaning his head closer , but still waiting for Clary to make a move.

"I care for you more then I think you may want me to. I know that previously you told me..." said Clary, but now it was Jace's turn to interrupt her.

"Shh, I don't remember telling you anything, shh." said Jace letting his breath slowly continue over Clary's lips. Clary's mind went blank as she leaned in to kiss Jace. His eyes closed as if under a spell while his arms enveloped completely around her, holding Clary tightly. Clary never felt so safe or secure before. This kiss, this admission that they both felt desire to be together opened Clary's vaulted heart, the one she closed when she learned what her mother did. Jace too was giving in to his one weakness he never let anyone know, that he was vulnerable when he loved someone. Not since he lost his beloved falcon to his twisted father's desire to teach Jace a lesson, to hurt Jace by taking this love away, has Jace let anyone know how afraid he was to love someone and lose them. But Clary broke through that barrier and he had to admit he was an open book to her. They came from different worlds, but love found them and brought them together.

I thought I had something, but now that it is down I think it is flat. What do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Clary Makes Her Move

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: This story is not to be associated with Cassandra Clare or her writing. :P Like it could be mistaken for it anyway.

Love is a mystery, all in a blink of an eye. Timing, the most important ingredient for love, is what brought Clary and Jace together. If she hadn't been at the club, if the demon didn't show himself, if the Shadowhunters hadn't picked Pandemonium to hunt. Call it fate, but whatever brought them together started an unwinding. Two people with hurt pasts find each other. They learn about each other and somehow that leads to caring. Jace noticed that Clary had been upset the last few weeks. He decided today was the day he would confront her. He finds her in her room on her computer.

"Hey" said Jace as he knocks and pushed her door open.

"Hi." said Clary, not lifting her head. "Do you want something?"

Jace was curious what she could be reading on her computer.

"Are you mad at me?" Jace said bluntly.

"No." said Clary.

"But you are mad." said Jace. Clary looks up at Jace leaning against the doorway. Their eyes lock.

"Yes, you could say that." answered Clary. "But, it isn't at you. It's a long story and I don't want to get into it right now."

"That's alright, I'm here if you want to talk or anything else." said Jace with a wink. Clary smiled, their eyes still locked. She closed her computer and stood up. They meet half way. Jace takes her hands in his and leans down, but does not kiss her. His lips hover over hers. He wraps his arms tightly around her.

"You think all you have to do is hold me and I'm all yours, don't you?" teases Clary, though she is feeling weak in her knees at their closeness. Luckily, two steps backward for her and she'll land on her bed.

Jace keeps his face hovering over Clary. He releases his hold. His bottom lip scrapes across her bottom lip. His tongue, barely beyond his lips, lazily glides through her partially open mouth. He lets go of Clary and keeps swiping his tongue across her bottom lip. In between he says,

"Look ma, no hands." as he holds his arms out to his sides. He pecks small chaste kisses on her lips.

A fire is sparked deep in Clary's abdomen and she feels heat flowing and a fluttering growing up to her chest. Her breathing is more rapid and she gives a small groan,

"Oh, God." said Clary. She leans toward Jace to kiss him and he keeps their distance the same as he pulls back.

"No, sorry, Jace, the shadowhunter here, not God. Though I know how easy it is to make that mistake." he teased in all his arrogant glory.

"Oh god." said Clary again feeling hotter, maybe even dizzy. She wraps he arms around his neck to hold him still and captures his mouth with her own. He gives into her demand, but keeps his hands off her. Clary feels her need to have him hold her.

"Please Jace." said Clary as she presses her body against him as the kissing becomes more passionate. She leaves his lips and starts a trail of kisses down his throat. Jace is barely keeping his own control.

"Tell me what you want me to do, Clary." whispers Jace into her ear . Clary, separates her locked hands from around his neck and laces her fingers into his hair. She curls her fingers pulling his head toward her. She twirls bits of hair through her fingers and Jace cannot hold back his own moan into her mouth.

When she comes up for air, Jace has placed his hands tightly around her waist. Clary needs to arch back giving Jace opportunity to make small nips at her earlobes before running his lips up and down her neck.

"I want. I want." stutters Clary.

"Tell me." whispers Jace into her ear. Clary starts pulling his shirt up out of being tucked into his pants.

She feels his warm strong muscled back under her fingertips. Jace picks Clary up off her feet and walks her the few steps to her bed where he gently places her. He moves slowly over where she lays and stretches out by her side facing toward her and waits.

Clary was feeling intoxicated and she gave Jace a lewd smile.

"Let me, …, now don't patronize me, you have no idea what you do to me. You walk into my room and all my anger immediate vanishes, poof gone. I look at you and feel safe, safe enough to say, let me seduce you." whispered Clary with some nervousness.

Jace swallowed and took a deep breath. He saw something different in her eyes, could she finally be trusting him, believing in him? As a reformed player, he wondered if he could find love. He just learned the answer because that look she had in her eyes was love. He could not utter a single word, he just looked back. She raised her hand and ran her fingertips over his lips. He gave a small kiss back.

"This could take all night." said Clary. Jace laid on his back, closed his eyes and smiled as Clary molded herself to his side, reaching under his shirt.


	3. Chapter 3

Clary Makes Her Move

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: This story is not to be associated with Cassandra Clare or her writing. :P Like it could be mistaken for it anyway.

Clary laid next to Jace. His arm wrapped around her, stroking her back as she unbuttoned his shirt. One button undone, she snuggled in closer. Two buttons undone, she ran a fingertip along the edge of the fabric onto his chest. Three buttons undone, she blew a small puff , just enough to raise one side of his shirt, exposing his amazing pecks. Four buttons undone, then the last, and she peeled back the material exposing him, his body scarred by runes, but under their shadows was a fighters six-pack abs. She kept looking at him, his strong torso. Then she tilted her head up and fell into his blue eyes. His face was expressionless, his eyes gave way his desire. His body as at rest, yet his breathing told her he wanted her.

Clary reached over Jace and opened her nightstand drawer. She pulled out a small bottle.

"It's my favorite massage oil, Bergamot. I love the spicy, orange scent. I hope you like it." said Clary as she opened the small brown bottle. She poured a small amount of the essential oil into her palm and placed the bottle and cap back on the nightstand. She rubbed her palms together with a sloshy wet sound filling the air along with the oils aroma. She sat up, careful not to touch anything with her hands and awkwardly straddled Jace at his waist. He watched as she brought her hands onto his shoulders and then he felt the warm oil on his skin as she drew her arms back toward her. The warm spicy scent and the feel of her oiled hands sank into him at once making his eyes flutter closed. He inhaled deeply as she pushed her hands away from her and back up his chest again. The heel of her palms running in circles and swirling around him. Then she used her fingers and painted lines on his face. One across his forehead, around his ears, around the creases by his mouth, and finally her whole hands down his neck. He was feeling more then just the warm oil under his skin, Jace was feeling hot, an inner fire was growing and he lost track that Clary had stopped her caresses. In the few minutes, she was removing her top and bra. She leaned back down, having wiped the rest of the oil down her front and slid up until she reached his chin and she kissed it.

A/N: Seduction takes time, you see.


	4. Chapter 4

Clary Makes Her Move

Chapter Four

Disclaimer: This story is not to be associated with Cassandra Clare or her writing. :P Like it could be mistaken for it anyway.

Clary was sitting by herself a few days later think of Jace. Was she in a dream or had they taken this to the next level? Her thoughts were a mixture of good and bad, rewards and mistakes. They both made mistakes. She didn't care, she was going to see if she could find the same spark in his eyes, that she felt stir deep within her soul.

She took out her phone and started to text him.

J – Meet me libry, Tues. 1ish. :)

She sent the text and waited to see if he was going to respond.


	5. Chapter 5

Clary Makes Her Move

Chapter 5

Disclaimer for all MI stuff.

Clary was sad to think she was going to miss drinking in the sight of him. She set her sights on something, anything to take her mind off of him. She tried homework, she tried watching TV, reading, but none of it kept her mind from wandering back to Jace.

Finally she began cleaning up her room and that helped a bit. She found an old costume on the floor. She picked it up. It was a French Maid costume that she wore for a school play. As she played around with it, holding it up to see if she could still fit into it, she decided to try it on. It was more then snug, OK, it was tight and short, but she looked far from ridiculous. That's when she got the idea.

She turned on her computer and placed the camera on top and clicked on skype. She waited for Jace to log on. She thought she was now appropriately dressed to finish her cleaning and she organized her books. She heard the familiar blip, Jace was coming onto Skype. She straightened out her outfit and stood close to the camera and leaned forward, pulling down her neckline to show more cleavage and then clicked on. Jace's face came up, he was drinking soda from a can and looking at his screen when spray went all over. Clary smiled. The smaller video screen showed all boob, her exposed flesh brimming out of the costume. She watched as he used a white athletic sock to wipe the computer down as she spoke,

"Clary? Is that you?"

"Can't you see me?" she asked backing away and sitting down.

"I thought I logged onto some porn site." he laughed.

"You visit that often, do you?" she asked.

"What, no, I mean...: "he stuttered.

"Oh right," she smirked back at him. "How's the soda?"

"All right, you got me. You saw that, huh?" said Jace.

"Live!" she answered and then started to laugh.

"Yeah, you got me good, minx" said Jace. Clary stood up and backed away from the computer so he could see the whole costume.

"How do you like the latest in what the minx about town is wearing?" asked Clary. Jace is speechless and watching. Then he adds,

"I think I have hit the porn site." he said. Clary dances in a circle for a minute.

"Hey, does this turn you on?" asked Clary.

"Yes" he answered.

"Hm, maybe I have found my true calling, surprise smut calls." said Clary with a giggle.

"OK. " said Jace, not quite sure what to do with that line.

"Look, there is even ruffle panties." said Clary as she turns her back to the camera and bends over .

"Nisssssssssssse." said Jace as he leans in closer to his computer.

"Well, this has been fun, but this dress really is small and it hurts. I want to take it off. I'll talk with you another time." said Clary.

"Wait, wait, wait." said a distressed Jace.

Clary bent back to the camera half way down the front of the dress.

"What?" said Clary.

"Don't go." said Jace.

"Alright, but I can't have you watching me undress. Here." said Clary as she placed a t shirt over the camera, careful to let it peek a bit to the right, then she stepped to the right and turned her back.

"Good, now you can't see me, but we can still talk." said Clary. She really had to hold back the giggles.

Jace was quite as he watched. She unzipped the back and then slid the arms down to her waist.

"What did you have for dinner?" she asked the lame question through muffled giggles.

Her back was completely bare, no bra. She pushed the dress over her hips and it fell to the floor. She stepped out in just the ruffled panties. Then she pulled them down and she was left in a bright purple thong and her long red hair down her back. Jace had not answered her. She had a smile ear to ear.

She swung her hair back and forth a bit, when Clary was pretty sure Jace as drooling about now. She turned quickly and stepped out of the range of the camera. That was when she heard it, thud, thud, thud. She wasn't sure of everything that landed on the floor, except for one, Jace. Then she finally let out herself laugh. She put on a t-shirt and sweat pants and she sat back down at her desk. She removed the short and looked around. One hand on the desk and then Jace popped into view as he picked up books and her chair.

"Why Jace, what happened?" asked Clary innocently.

"Oh, you know Fray. " said Jace sounding wounded. "You set me up. All's fair in love and war, Clary. Watch out."

"Tag, you're it." said Clary, feeling childish when she clicked end of skype. She smiled to herself. She missed Jace and hoped he wouldn't take too long to come over to her house.


End file.
